You don't need me
by RitaaMeow7
Summary: Its a surprise to find Atem or now called Yami in this Japanese school.I do not want him finding out who I am, all I have to do is avoid him, sounds easy right? no it is not. He does not need me anymore but what will happen when he finds out about me? OC


It was time to go to my first school I have ever been too. I was in my school uniform, it was a pink blazer and what seemed as a blue ribbon bow tie, the blue skirt was short, maybe a little too short. It was strange for me to be in uniform since I have never wore one before. I walked to my new school as it was only about 10 minutes away from the flat I have rented for 3 months and then when those months are over I will be leaving to go back to Egypt. My father is an archaeologist and he was fascinated by Egyptian history, you can say I was now involved in it. He stayed in Egypt, I wanted some education but the schools there did not speak English, it was my father that taught me all these years and I was surely sick of it and wanted a change in my life. I tied my Black hair back into a high ponytail in a blue ribbon, it was blue so then it would match the colour of my skirt. "Here we go" I said to myself as I was approaching the gates.

The school was now into full view and it was pretty big. If I could remember, my home-room would be in class B12, now where is B12?, I kept walking and looked at each door that I passed by to see if it was the right one. In the distance was a little boy, although this school only allowed ages 15 to 17 but his uniform told me he was in 10nth grade in which I am in now, so I am assuming he is 15 just like me. I started to run up to him, "excuse me!", he turned around to face me, and I gasped, he looked exactly like a guy I once knew but he seems more adorable but it was really frightening on the resemblance. "Do you need anything?", I stopped staring into his well known violet eyes and just when I was about to open my mouth I noticed something, how did this boy possess the millennium puzzle? Well that could explain the resemblance, he looked down to where I was looking and laughed, "this was a puzzle my grandpa found and gave to me, took me 8 years to solve it and it is really special to me so I wear it as a necklace" he smiled, I clutched something that was beneath my blazer. "Um, so did you need anything, I am running late for home-room", I looked at him and smiled, "do you know where B12 is?", he gave me a huge smile and took the end fabric of my blazer, "you are in my home-room so lets go before we get in trouble". We entered the room and it did not seem at all packed with students.

I looked at the boy and when I took a glance at the puzzle he straight away looked at me and smiled. I have already figured out his name, it was Yugi, I have heard about him when I first came to Japan, he was the main conversation of boys and girls that where into duelling monsters, he was the first one that defeated Seto Kaiba, he would not have done it without that puzzle.

"Hey Yugi, our teacher is running late so we have at least an extra half hour, so you want to duel?"

Yugi was about to answer until this blonde boy looked at me, "who is your new friend?", "oh I have forgotten to ask for your name", I looked at both of them and smiled, "my name is Hikari", this was a lie, my real name is Zia and it is Arabic since my father was interested in the middle eastern culture, although I did some research and Zia meant the same thing as Hikari does, they both mean the same thing which is light and plus this name does not make me stand out for it is a Japanese name and I am in a Japanese school. "Hikari what?", I am guessing the blonde wants to know my last name, "Hikari Hotep" they looked at me strangely, and yes that last name was fake too, well only half fake. It is actually Rahotep and Hotep was taken by my father, there was a circumstance that had me to take the last name as my own and my father could not use the full surname so he took the half of it, I can not put both my real name and real surname together, well I can but if I said it together then something unexpected will happen unless I have said it in my mind. So there you go my name here is Hikari Hotep and my real name is Zia Rahotep. 

"Well its nice to meet you Hikari, my name is Joey Wheeler, and that guy over there.." he points at a tall brunette boy across the room, "that is Tristan Taylor, and.." he points at a short haired brunette girl who is with Tristan, "that is Tea Gardner", I nodded and smiled. I looked at Yugi, he has that millennium so that means that Atem's soul is inside, all I have to do is keep away from him when Atem's souls takes over. Yes I know all about that millennium puzzle for I have something similar, it is my necklace and it is not one of the millennium items but it does have the symbal of the eye that is placed on all of the millennium items. This eye allows me to have all the memories of my past life when I was reborn into this generation, I was the only one that was able to touch this necklace which was hidden inside of a pyramid in Egypt, once I put it on everything came back to me and that was how I had to take on my now surname for it was my surname in my past life and surprisingly Zia was also my name back in the day, I though it was strange. When I said my name out loud my necklace would heat up and that is when I know my form of my past will take over, there is no drastic changes to my appearance besides the fact of few slight differences.

Our teacher has not even arrived yet and the students were relieved about it. Tea and Tristan where now sitting with me, Yugi and Joey. Joey introduced me to them already so I had nothing to say to them. They were in a deep conversation about duelling and I was not interested, "so Yugi how is Yami going on? Did he figure anything yet about his past?" said tea, she really did want to know if this Yami found anything yet, I wonder why he needed to know something about his past? Did he get hit on the head and lose his memory?. "He did not find anything yet unfortunately" Yugi looked down and his eyes showed sadness, Yami must be a dear friend to Yugi, "well didn't you two find any clues in the Egyptian museum?" tea asked another question, wait? What? Why would Yami be searching for his past in a Egyptian museum? Now I am curious. "We looked but all we found was a bunch of names", well now this is confusing. "Who is Yami?" I asked Yugi, he looked at me with big eyes but he did not even open his mouth to answer the question, "well who is he?" I asked him. "He is well, um he is.." he looked down, "you do not trust me?" I asked him, he looked up again at me, "no its not that, its just that um, well you would not believe me", "try me" I said to him and leaning closer so I could not miss a single word. "Well, this is a millennium puzzle", yea I know this but what does it have to do with anything?, "when I solved this puzzle something strange would happen when I would duel with others and also whenever I want to change into him which is becoming Yami, we are not sure about his real name though but we know he is a Pharaoh and that his soul is trapped inside this puzzle", wait, Atem is Yami, you got to be joking he does not even know his name? I guess he has lost all of his memory, that is good. "We believe that when he figures out his past he will be free", I still can not get over the fact that Atem forgot his own name.

"You do not believe me do you?" Yugi looked at me with sad eyes, "oh no, I do believe you" I smiled at him and instantly his eyes showed happiness. "Would you help Yami figure out his past with us?" he looked at me with pleading eyes, damn what am I going to say to him, "sure" well that was absolutely stupid of me. Suddenly a student runs into our class "hey everyone, our teacher would not be coming today so everyone has a free day off!" he yelled in joy, now everyone in the class was yelling joy, I was not though, I was really looking forward to school. "Since we get out really early lets head to the museum, maybe with all of us there we can work out things much faster", oh shit, "Yugi, didn't you say that all you found was a bunch of names?", hopefully this will change his mind, "yea I did but it wouldn't hurt to go all together" he smiled at me. Oh man this is frightening, what if they find something in there that will lead unto me, although I have never been to this museum so I do not really know what to find while we get there, lets just hope that there is no information about Atem and me.


End file.
